My 'Goonie' Adventure
by XXthelittlevampireloverXX
Summary: Stormie McKay is a Goonie. And has had a little crush on Mikey. As they adventure through One-Eyed Willies quest will there be a romance between them or will they stay in the dreaded 'Friend Zone'. Read and find out. Mikey/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the 'Goonies' nor any of the charactors, i only own my added charactor Stormie McKay!(:**

**Stormie's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at home bored to death by my T.V screen. So i deside to go to Mikey's house. In case you wondering or even cared to know, yes i am a Goonie, and yes i am the only girl goonie. But i don't think the boys care because i'm sort of of tomboy. But i have my moments. I never really amitted it but i sort of have a crush on Mikey, but don't tell him that. Right now we are stuck in the 'Friend Zone' apparently, for now. Cheesy right? O well its true.

Anyways i finally arrived at Mikey's house, only to find Mouth and Chunk already there with chunk rambling on about some police chase.

'Guys! I just saw a car chare, the police were going right after this four wheel deal, this neat ORV, the most amazing thing i ever saw" said Chunk

"More amazing than the time Micheal Jackson came to your house to use the bathroom" said Mikey, i could just taste the sarcasm.

"More amazing than when you saved all those old people from the nursing home fire: said Brand, clearly not phased by Chunk's story.

"Yeah, and i bet it was even more amazing than the time you ate your own wieght in Godfather's Pizza" said Mouth, also not phased.

"And i bet it was even more amazing than the time you were on National Telivision for winning a hotdog eating contest" I said walking through the door, joining the conversation

"Hey Stormie." they all said as i sat on the couch.

"Okay Brand Micheal Jackson didn't come to my house to use the bathroom" Chunk said trying to prove something i guess "but his sister did" he added brightly Brand just rolled his eyes at him.

I hear music in the background " Hey guys do you hear James Bond themed music?"

Everyone started running trying to get to the door to open it before Data crashes through again like he always does when he uses the Zip-line. Sadly it was to late. Data comes crashing through the screen door and runs into Mikey then Mikey runs into Mouth and it keeps going like dominoes until Chunks falls on the table barely catching the nude statue on the table. Everyone is staring at him cause they all know whats happening next.

"Haha, i bet you guys thought i was gonna drop it." Chunk says as he sets the statue down but onthe table. And then it falls off the table. And everyone starts yelling stuff like "You Idiot!" And Mikey goes to retrieve the the statue he lifts it up and looks at it with his inhaler sticking out of his mouth. Then his jaw dropped and his inhaler fell out.

"Oh my God!" Mikey shouted. "Thats my moms most favorite piece!"he yelled as he tried to put it back on the broken piece. I blushed as soon as i relised what body part it was. It was the part of a man where the sun don't shine. While they were freaking out, Mrs. Walsh walked in with a Mexican lady i had never seen before.

"Well i see Datta dropped by."Mrs. Walsh said noticing the broken screen door. Everyone execpt Brand tries to hide the statue."You guys this is Rosalita, Rosalita's going to help with the packing until my arm gets better."she said "Hola" everyone chanted."Rosalita doesn't speak any english and i know you do some spanish in school..."

"Why Mrs. Walsh, i speak perfect spanish, i'd be glad to you and Rosalita." Mouth stated

Thank you, Clark, your a life saver, come with us." Mrs. Walsh said happily. Mouth followed and smirked. _What is this boy up to now..._i thought. And from there i sort of lost intrest, so i just started reading a magizine that was on the table. When Mrs. Walsh left to go to the market with Rosalita, the guys started talking about rich stuff that was up in the attic. And dashed for the attic while Mikey was trying to stop them so i just followed them, not expecting the adventure coming my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't the Goonies and as much as i want to i never will.**

**Stormie's P.O.V.**

When i finally reached the attic, i all kinds of old, expensive, and breakable things, so i desided to play a little game i like to call Hand stuff to Chunk and watch it Break.*Insert evil laughs here*. While Mikey was trying to get everyone to stop touching stuff and get them back down stairs, i was handing random stuff to Chunk. I spoted a very old looking vase.

"Hey Chunk, come here!" i yelled

"Yes?"he said once he got there.

"Here hold this"i said while handing him the vase, while he was sitting asking my 'Why do have to hold this' and stuff, i was counting down and right on suedule he dropped the vase. I was holding back the nerve to bust out in laughter. I began walking around looking for more stuff Chunk could break.

"Wow Mikey, i can't believe you have something this cool in your house" i heard Mouth say.

Mikey just pushed him away and told Chunk to stop breaking everything he touches. Chunk just ignored him and said "Mikey, this is great, all we have is old Hanukkah decorations in our attic."

"I don't care what you have in your attic."Mikey said

Then the whole room was lit up by lighting, thunder shook the house, making me jump a little. Mikey took a breath of his inhaler and said

"Ok guys, you saw it now lets go."

"I agree!"i said, what? Thunderstorms scare me okay?

"Oh come on guys!" Data whined.

I just went to stand by this old looking painting.

"What you scared Mikey"Brand asked

"Its dusty, my fever's acting up, and chunk already broke something."Mikey said.

The painting i was standing started...talking? "Mikey, come over here and make me feel like a women" Mikey leaned down towards the painting, and i saw Mouth behind it.",come give me a nice, wet, lickerish kiss." Mouth then stuck his tougue out through the painting, and Mikey then realized and pulled the painting down and started yelling at Mouth

"Get out from behind there your ruining the painting!"

"And your ruining my joke!" Mouth argued back.

I was looking at some stuff and heard Chunk ask

"Hey Mikey, what is all this neat stuff?"he asked

"The museum did a show. Aretropactum"he answered

"Retrospective"Brand corrected

"Thats what i said, don't contradict me"he told Brand."It was about the history of Astoria and these are the rejects"he finished

Then Chunk said "Just like us Mikey, The Goonies."

"I'm not a reject."Mouth said

"Please, your the biggest reject of all of us" I said, i really like annoying him sometimes. I just turned around and started walking off to who-knows-where.

"Come on Chunk take that off you're gonna get me in trouble" Mikey said as he started walking off shortly behind me"What's this?" I heard him ask himself.

"What's what" I asked him."This." He said dusting off a picture frame, i got on my knees to get a better look at it.

"It looks like a map." i said as he dust off the frame. He was tapping the glass"Hold on, i got idea" i said "Chunk come here!" i yelled for Chunk to come over.

"I didn't touch it!"he said back automaticly.

"I know you didn't touch it, come here"i said, and he came "Here hold this." i said handing him the frame. He took it and rambling about something, while my and Mikey were couting down.

5,4,3,2,1, Crash! And i looked at the Map in awe.

**A/N: What do you think, should i continue or trash it. And if have any ideas on this please tell me. Thanks. Reviews Please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Goonies and i NEVER will!**

**Stormie's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Mikey and Stormie found a map!" Chunk exclaimed.

"Good i was begining to think they were making out over there." said Mouth

"Shut Up!" Me and Mikey yelled at the same time.

"1632, is that like a year or something?"Chunk asked

"No, it's your top score on Pole Position."Mouth said. He came over and he was wearing some wierd pirate looking costume.

_I worry about him sometimes._

"Yes, it's a year Chunk."i said

"It's a map of our costline"Mikey said to no one inperticular. And we were all crowding the map.

"What's all this Spanish junk, right there?"asked Brand

"Hey Mouth, you know spanish right?" i asked him.

"Yeah, you said you could translate, Translate." Mikey added, showing Mouth the map.

"Ye intruders beware, crushing death and grief, soaked with blood of the tresspassing theif." He said

"Guys this map is old news, everybody and their grandfather when our parents were our age. Haven't you ever heard of that pirate guy? Whats his name?"

"One-Eyed Willie?"I asked

"Yeah him" Brand said

Yeah One-Eyed Willie. The most famous pirate of his time. Dad told me all about him."Mikey said.

"Dad will do anything to put you to sleep."_Brand said_

"No! See One-Eyed Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies and emeralds-" Mikey started

"And Diamonds" said Chunk

"And Diamonds. Then he loaded it onto his ship and they sailed away into the sunset. Until the British king found out about it and sent this whole armada to go after him. Then the armada, it took them a couple of weeks to catch up with Willy. Then this whole big war between the armada and Willy's ship, the Inferno. During the fireflight there were guns and canons bursting everywhere. Then Willy fled because he didn't want to stay around and get killed. Then he got into this cave then the British blew up the walls all around him. He got caved in and he's been there ever since." Mikey said finishing his big dramatic monolog

"Forever?" i asked

"Forever." Mikey said.

"And Ever?" Chunk added

"Trapped." Mikey said.

"You sound just as corny as dad does." Brand commented.

"My dad tells me the truth, and you wanna know what he said?"Mikey asked

"What?"i asked, and he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and said

"He told me that One-eyed Willie and his bunch were down there for five, six years. And they were digging all these tunnels and caves...Setting boody traps."

"Booby traps." Data corrected Mikey's slip up.

"That's what I said. Setting booby traps. So that anybody who tried to get in there would die. And then do you know what he did? He killed all of his men?"

"Why?"Mouth asked

"Because he didn't want them to get his treasure."Mikey answered.

"Yeah, wait a minute Mikey...But if he killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out?"

"Maybe one of his men did get out."i said

"Thats exactly what they did Stormie, my dad said one of the guys must have gotten out with the map"Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey, i believe you." Chunk said smiling as he got up to walk away.

"Yeah, well i don't believe you"Mouth said also getting up to leave. The we heard a thud. Chunk came back holding another picture frame with some knid of newspaper in it.

"Hey you Guys! Look at this!You guys every heard of this guy! Look, Chester Copperpot, look at what it says. Chester Copperpot missing while to pursit of local legend. Reculsive scavenger claims i have the key to One-Eyed Willie."

"Dod you guys know what we could do?!" Mikey exclaimed

""Nobody ever found would this map be in the attic when it could be in a safe-deposit box, right?" Brand said

"That's right. If Chester Cooperpot didn't find it, how could we find it?" said Mouth

"But What if? You guys just what if this map can lead to One-Eyed Willy's treasure?" said Mikey"We wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks!"said Mikey.

Mikey i don't want to go on anymore of your Gonnie adventures."said Chunk

Then the door bell rung and everybody ran down stairs. Execpt Mikey, who was getting something, i guess. We all got on the porch and saw...

**A/N: Reviews Please, tell me what ya think. I fthere is anything you want me to tell me . Thank ya:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but really i'm not even sure where this story is going. I just saw the movie and wanted to make it a love story, so if there is something you want my charactor to do in the story please tell me, Thank You. Now on with the story! And Merry Christmas everyone!:)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Goonies, just my charactor.**

We just made it downstairs and went out the door and saw it was Mr. Perkins and some old guy. I went to go stand by Mikey and see how this folds out.

"Jerk Alert." Mouth said the moment he saw them.

"Can i help you?" Brand asked while leaning on the porches poles crossing his arms.

"Hello, i'm Mr. Perkins, Troy's father."_As if we didn't all ready know that._

"Hey! We know Troy! Ya, he's a-" i elbowed Data in the ribs before he continued that sentence.

"My fathers not here right now Mr. Perkins" Brand continued.

"Is you mommy here" _Gosh, how old does he think we are? Five?_

"No sir, actually she's at the market buying pampers for all us kids." Brand said dripping with sarcasm. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Mr. Perkins glared at us for a second before turning to the old dude.

"Earl, Papers." 'Earl' handed him the papers." Will you give this to your dad to look over and sign." Brand went down the step and took the papers from Mr. Perkins." We will pick them up in the morning" Him and the old guy walked away smiling to themselves._ People like them make me sick._ i thought bitterly.

"What are those?" Mikey asked Brand, pointing to the papers.

"It's dads bushiness." Brand stated coldly.

"But what is it?" Mikey asked again.

"I told you its dads bushiness" Brand snapped, then he turn to Mr. Perkins and the old guy's retreating backs."Look at them, smiling." Brand sneered.

"They can't wait ti'll tomorrow when they forclose or watever you call it" Data spat.

"Trash the Goon Docks" Mouth stated

"When they wreck our house i hope they make it a sandtrap" Brand said as he started to go inside.

"And never get their balls out!"Mikey said angrily

We all started to head inside, but i relized Mikey wasn't following. He was standing there staring off into space, probably thinking about having to move and stuff. I didn't want to go either, non of us did. So i'm gonna try to comfort him. So i went up beside him and gave him a hug. He tensed up at first but then melted into the hug.

"It's ok Mikey, i don't wanna go either." I said trying to comfort him. We sat there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute or so. " We should go inside before the others get worried." So we seperated sadly, i didn't want to let go but i knew i had to. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that way.

Well, me and Mikey got back inside and sat on the counter together and Mouth sat in the sink.

"God, i'm depressed" Chunk said while he sprayed whip cream in his mouth. Ew, remind me not to use that.

"If i could just find One-eyed willies treasure, then i could pay bills then maybe dad could get some sleep at night." Mikey said.

"Don't even think about it limp lungs, mom said i couldn't let you outside and i got a date with Andy" said Brand.

"You must be dreaming. Cause that means her moms got to drive you. Then you gotta make it with her and her mom." Mouth said laughing.

"Shut up, Mouth." Brand said

"Shut up, Mouth."Data repeated him

"Shut up, Data." Mouth said back.

While Mouth wasn't paying attention Brand turned the sink on and got Mouths pants all wet. He screamed and jumped out of the sink. When Brand was gone, Mikey took out the map and we all huddled around it.

"Guys what are we gonna do about that country club? It's killing our parents. If we don't do something then theres going to be a golf course right where we're standing." Lighting flashed in the window behind us, and i knew that we all had the same idea. One-Eyed Willy, here we come.

**A/N: I forgot to mention what Stormie is wearing in this story. Her outfit is a simple white tank top with a red hoodie, lightish colored skinny jeans, and some red beat up converse. Thank You for reading, i'll try to update as soon as i can. Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey heres another chapter, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

We were all sitting in the living room actting casual so Brand wouldn't expect anything. Mikey was on the floor with his marble bag. He made i signal for us to come over, so we did. Mikey pointed at the map, then Brand, then he made a motion with his hands like the strecher exercise thingy Brand was using. We all nodded and stood up. I cleared my throat.

"So Brand, how far can you stretch that thing." I asked hoping he'll take the bait.

"It's not that hard." He said stretching it as far as it would go. Then Me, Mikey, and Chunk jumped on top of him, while Mouth and Data tied it in the back."Get off me Chunk!" Boy was he putting up a struggle.

"It's Good! It's Good!" Mouth shouted we all ran out the door leaving and angry tied up Brand behind. Mouth came up beside me while running. "Care to help me with Brand bike tires?" He asked me.

"With Pleasure" i replied, i jumped over the fence with Mouth and we started to un plug his tires letting the air out.

"What are you guys doing, it took him 176 lawn mowing jobs to get that. It's his most favorite thing in the world" Mikey said.

"And now it's his most flattest thing in the world, Let's go" Mouth said and went to go get his bike. Then i relized i walked here, i didn't bring my bike, of all days! Mikey must have took notice of this cause he said

"Hey Stormie, ride on my handle bars." so i climbed up. And we were off. On the way we even passed Mr. Walsh, we all waved at him. Then we were riding down this road surrounded by trees and Chunk would not stop complaining.

"You made me go up this big hill. You said you'd give me a Twinkie. I'm gonna be late for dinner and my moms gonna yell at me." Chunk complained while ijumped off Mikey's handle bars and ran after Mikey, who grabbed the map and looked at the sea where 3 huge rocks sat, side by side.

"Shut Up, Chunk!" We all yelled in usion.

"I can't believe it. That's it, guys, that's it." Mikey exclaimed.

"What's it?" I asked.

He put his arm around my waist and brought me to where he was standing. I blushed at this, good thing no one noticed.

"Look at those 3 rocks out there; see one, two, three." Mikey said.

"You're right." Mouth said. We all ran back to our bikes, me on Mikey's and started pedaling toward the rocks. We had to pull our bikes up a hill to get to the three rocks. Me of cource only walk since i didn't have mine.

"Guys, I think I have a match. I'm sure of it. The lighthouse, the rock, and the restaurant all fit. That must mean that the rich stuff is near the restaurant." Mikey pulled out the map. "Mouth i'm gonna need you to translate this cause i don't understand spanish."

"Ten times Ten." He said

"One Hundred." Me and Mikey said in usion.

"Stretching feet to the nearest northern point. That's where you'll find your treat" Mouth Translated.

"The Rich stuff!" Micky exclaimed. "Which ways north." Mikey asked Data.

"North is that way." said Data, pointing towards the restaurant.

"Come on lets go!" I exclaimed.

Me and Mikey were skipping, mouth was just running like a maniac, and Chunk was just slugging along behind saw people coming out of the restaurant, so we hid behind a rock.

"60 and 40 is an even 100. Right to the old restaurant." Mikey told us while taking the map out of his jacket.

"I don't know guys. It's getting pretty late. And thats a summer place. What's it doing open in the fall?" Chunk said unsure.

"There's nothing to be scared of. See there are already two costumers that went inside the restaurant." Data tried to reassure Chunk.

"Yeah, yeah but what if they're not costumers? What if they're drug dealers!?" Chunk asked.

"Drug dealers? Really, Chunk?" I resorted.

"Yeah, do you see their clothes? Drug dealers wouldn't be caught in those polester rags." Data remarked.

"And how would you know this?" i asked.

"TV." he said casually.

So we continued towards the restaurant. We were almost there then we heard gunshots and stopped. And here comes Chunk.

"Mikey! Mikey! Did you hear that!? It sounded like gunshots! And not like the ones you hear in movies, i mean like the really real gunshots!" He screamed to Mikey.

Geez, Chunk. Turn off your brain sometimes. Somebody propably just dropped a pot or something." Mikey replied.

"Yeah, it was just a pot." everyone agreed. _I really hope it was just a pot._ And with that said we continued on. We reached the doorstep, Chunk ran off somewhere. We went around and were looking through a window at what was going on inside. I saw a man and i guess a manly woman. They were carring something and boy was it putting up a fight.

"What are they carring?" Data asked.

"Propably just some garbage." Mikey strugged

"Well this 'garbage' sure is putting up a struggle." I stated.

We walked bacl to the frontdoor. Then Chuck came running to us yelling about a car with bullet holes. They just shushed him, and walked in the restaurant huddling to each other. Mikey was on my right and Mouth was on my left. We walked forward just a little bit, then someone yelled from behind us.

"What do ya want!" We all jumped turned aroud and saw...

**Sorry been a long time since i updated, i had a lot of school work. Being in highschool has its ups and downs. Anyways i'll try to update more. Peace out! ;)**


End file.
